Lack of Color
by s2LaDolceVita
Summary: ShikixRima One shot. Rima leaves Shiki and shiki is left alone, yearning for her. Inspired by the song Lack of Color by Death Cab for Cutie. I suck at summaries.


Lack of Color  
** Hi! I'm a new writer and this is my debut piece. It's a one shot of rimaxshiki and I got inspired by the song Lack of Color by Death Cab for Cutie. Love it or hate it, please leave a review! :)  
________________________________________

_And when I see you_

_I really see you upside down_

_but my brain knows better_

_it picks you up and turns you around_

_turns you around, turns you around_

Shiki sighed as he leaned against the wall of his bedroom, right next to the glass paned

window. He closed his eyes gently and pictured her in his mind. Her stoic face, expressionless

but breathtakingly beautiful. It was painful, this desire, this mad want of her. Everything from

her cream ivory skin to those enchanting eyes he lost himself in, that he drove himself insane from wanting to know what exactly she hid behind those mysterious eyes of hers. Sometimes when he closed his eyes and imagined, **really** imagined, he could swear he almost sensed her there with him.

_If you feel discouraged_

_There's a lack of color here_

_Please don't worry lover_

_It's really bursting at the seams_

_absorbing everything_

_Spectrums a to z_

Her natural scent was light and fresh like a summers wind but bittersweet like coffee. Her voice

soft and muted, with a calm tone and yet behind it he always felt a resonating strength behind

the simple words she said. He missed her. She said she had some business to attend to, threw him a box of pocky as always, and just like that left without a word.

_This is fact not fiction_

_for the first time in years_

_All the girls in every girly magazine_

_can't make me feel_

_any less alone_

They had never been the touchy-feely type, the both of them. He knew that. But how could she have? He expected more than just a stupid pocky box. He crushed the tiny box within his fingers. It was like he meant nothing at all to her.

A little boy she could just satisfy with a snack and leave at her own whim. It made him angry. But he sighed, straightened out his disgruntled expression and nibbled on the pocky stick. Out of what? Habit? No he knew that wasn't it at all

He missed her. This pocky, as insignificant as it was to the vampire, was the only connection the two of them had.

Even when she was god knows where, as long as he nibbled on that pocky stick, it held the hope that one day she'd come back.

_I'm reaching for the phone_

_to call the 703 on your machine_

_I slur a plea for you to come home_

_But I know its too late_

_I should have given you a reason_

_to stay. _

_given you a reason to stay._

It was his fault. He should've said something, anything, to make her stay with him. But he was too prideful to say anything.

Or too cowardly, whichever was less pathetic. In any case, she still didn't know. She still didn't know that she was the reason he even talked at all. Even as a child he was always reserved, never wanted to let anyone in. She was the first one.  
The first and only one that he had let inside for the first time in years, ever since his own parents had disappointed him in their cold carelessness.

And for the first time, even just the sight of her, or hearing even a single word dancing upon her lips made his heart flutter, his cold lifeless heart came to life and burned in a rage of passion for her.  
He always kept a straight face around her, never said much but that was the reason why he never fully looked at her, because he was afraid her eyes, those eyes which he swore saw right through him, would make him divulge his innermost secrets, his feelings for her.  
He always tried his hardest not to let anyone inch closer to him, but that was a gross understatement in Rima's case. She didn't inch closer, she PRIED his heart open. For the first time in years, **he felt.**

_This is fact not fiction_

_for the first time in years_

And as he closed his eyes, he imagined. Imagined what it might be like if she were here right now. He swore he could hear her voice now calling his name  
"shiki...shiki.. open your eyes".  
How real it all seemed, as if he could just be carried away by the summer breeze

blowing in through his window, and he could just dance right into her arms.

"Shiki"

He rubbed his temple,clearly annoyed at how realistic his imagination was turning out to be.

"Rima. Don't do this to me"

"Shiki. Open your eyes"

He slowly did so, hoping it'd vanish.

And yet that image of her did not disappear as it usually did. It remained vividly in sight.

"Shiki. I'm back"

He widened his eyes as he realized it wasn't a figment of his imagination. She was home.

The two stood there, not exchanging a single word. She simply walked to his side, her back against the wall like his, and grabbed a pocky from the crumpled box in his hand. They weren't people of very many words you see. But without having said a single word, they communicated everything they needed to. Because you see, that's what Shiki felt love really was. Not having said a single word, yet feeling as if they had shared an entire intimate conversation. And with that, he brushed his hand across hers. She glanced at him

and he knew, she knew now.

THE END.


End file.
